Wisdom of a servant
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: During the trip to Homeworld Blue Diamond has questions. Questions only Pearl knows the answers to. One shot.


Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.

It was position neither Blue or Yellow ever thought they would find themselves in. Traveling to Homeworld in Pink Diamond's ship, to resolve a horrid mutation they took part in causing, as a conclusion to the war.

The ship was currently filled with silence; Garnet watched over Connie and Amethyst as they slept, Pearl monitored the ships functions and checked their progress, Steven stood next to her waiting for instructions and the Diamonds sat on either side of them.

Yellow was irked by all of this new information. The corruption disturbed her greatly, fully functioning gems being turned into mindless beasts was not a pleasant sight. But what irritated her more was obvious it was that Pink was actually Rose, but she made the same mistake as every other gem. She didn't look at the other side hard enough. Small amount of shape-shifting managed to fool a whole intergalactic empire. Yellow was actually quite impressed.

"I'm surprised this thing still works after being buried in the sand for so long." Steven commented.

Pearl turned around and responded. "Remember Steven, gems don't age like humans do, so the ships are designed to last. They also need to be able to function in harsher environments then that."

Blue Diamond watched their interaction with intrigue. This Pearl acted very different from her own. Acting as a scours of knowledge, and seamlessly showing a verity of emotions. And this, Steven was more of a anomaly. It claimed to have no memory of Pink Diamond, and yet had her gem and powers. Blue had once decided to watch a human from the Human Zoo grow. Every year, she would go and monitor the human's progress. She did this for roughly 60 years, she did feel some sorrow when they passed. This gave Blue a aqueduct understanding of the human anatomy. _"Did Pink truly sacrifice herself to create this Steven?"_ Blue thought to herself. _"Why?"_ "Pearl." Blue called to the smaller gem.

"Mmm, yes?" Pearl looked at her and asked. Blue call had also caused Steven and Garnet to face her, and even Yellow was watching from the corner of her eye.

Blue was slightly surprised to not be referred to as "My Diamond" but over looked it. "What was Pink like, after the war?" Blue asked.

Pearl took a deep breath before she answered. "At first Rose, I mean Pink Diamond, felt she had failed. The whole purpose of the rebellion was to protect the Earth, and then to gives gems freedom. We spent the next hundred years bubbling corruptions, and trying to cure them. Over time we found Amethyst in the prime kindergarten, protected the humans from corruptions and gem artefacts from the war. Over all she never changed. Always loving life and always protecting it. She never thought you cared about her enough to retaliate."

Blue was awestruck by Pearl's answer, even Yellow looked away to contemplate the final part. "And what made her choose to have this, Steven?" She questioned.

Steven's head snapped to Pearl anticipating the answer. "I-i-i don't know. She just seemed so excited to have him. Her favourite part when she tried to run the colony was the emergence of the Amethysts in the prime kindergarten." Pearl responded. That is all I can honestly think of." Pearl answered.

"Thank you, Pearl. You have given me a lot to think about." Blue spoke.

 **Later.**

"Steven!" The present Crystal Gems cry out as White Diamond's Pearl carried him away in a sphere.

"We have to follow them!" Connie cried out.

"We can't. Even we got there in time, White wouldn't take kindly to being interrupted." Pearl responded. "All we can do is weight."

"Steven will be fine. He has a way with Diamonds." Garnet mentioned.

"So dose Greg." Amethyst chuckled.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled in surprised. She then watched as Garnet and Amethyst high fived. "You set her up on purpose, didn't you?" Pearl asked, to which Garnet just shrugged.

"It was Ruby's idea." She answered with a smile.

Pearl let out a groan, just before a yellow sphere and a blue sphere arrived. They opened to reveal Yellow and Blue pearl respectively. "My Diamond." They both saluted.

"Perhaps we should prepare a research team, to study the affected gems." Blue Diamond suggested.

Yellow Diamond hummed in response. "Perhaps."

"Do you really think she won't help?" Connie asked.

Both Blue and Yellow Pearl looked at Connie in disgust. "What are _you_ doing here?" Yellow Pear questioned as she pointed.

"Oh, I'm Connie. Nice to meet you." Connie responded, ignoring the obvious undertone.

"Disgusting." Yellow Pearl commented. Before anything else could be said, a spear flew over Connie's head and landed at Yellow Pearl's feet. Yellow Pearl looked at who threw the spear. Her pupils dilated, and began to sweat as she began to tremble, as a angered Pearl approached her.

"Do not insult my student." Pearl threatened in a low tone. "She has done more to improve herself in her short life, than you have in the last millennia!"

"Our Diamonds see no need for us to change." Blue Pearl spoke up.

"And what do you think?" Pearl asked with a much softer tone than before.

"Guys look!" Amethyst yelled. This caught everyone's attention. They looked to where she pointed, and saw 2 spheres leave White Diamond's ship. One came towards them, while another went else where. The sphere opened to reveal White's Pearl. "I am here to collect Pink's court. I will take you to her." She announced in her disturbingly cheerful tone as she stood in her pose with a smile on her face.

Pearl was the first to approach, while the others still seemed disturbed by her, Pearl walked to her fellow pearl. Her movement slow and stiff, and her mouth a partly open. The gem placement and attire was not lost on Pearl. Once she was close enough, she placed her right hand on WP's cheek which got no response from the fellow gem. Pearl rubbed her thumb across the crack. "What happened to you?" She asked as genitally as she could.

The End.

When I was writing this, I realised White's Pearl talked back to Yellow Diamond. And Yellow did nothing. Let that sink in.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
